


Омаха

by bibigongirl, J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мир замерз и обезумел, Дженсен отправился в путь и с тех пор не останавливался. Одному, может, и было опаснее, но он шел, куда хотел, и ни перед кем не отчитывался. Пока случайно увиденные в стороне от дороги фрески не заставили его задуматься: может быть, он нашел что-то, ради чего стоит остановиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омаха

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Omaha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356762) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



Забавно, но когда мир заполыхал, все вокруг замерзло. Небо исчезло за слоем пепла, а потом пошел снег. И шел в течение многих лет. Дженсен продолжал двигаться, делал, что мог, и выживал, как умел. Прошло уже три месяца с тех пор, как он в последний раз встречал другого человека. Семь месяцев — как кто-либо пытался отобрать у него скудные, с трудом добытые припасы.  
  
Ночь становилась все холоднее, когда Дженсен наткнулся на небольшой город. Метки-ориентиры подсказывали, что он движется в правильном направлении, но он всегда боялся, что пропустит одну и собьется со следа. У него больше ничего не осталось, кроме этой дороги. Что не убили Огонь и Холод, уничтожили наемники. Дженсен находился в дороге уже два года и считал, что проведет так всю оставшуюся жизнь. В трудные времена каждый нуждался в чем-то, за что можно держаться, и у Дженсена была надежда в конце пути.  
  
Первую картину он нашел случайно. Большая фреска на стене здания в переулке, куда он бросился, прячась от стаи бродячих собак, изображала молодого парня, устало бредущего по городу на запад. Над его головой голубело небо, какое теперь редко увидишь, а сам он смотрел через плечо, словно приглашая Дженсена последовать за собой.  
  
Дженсен решил считать это знаком свыше и пошел на запад. Иногда следы петляли, а иногда вели только вперед, но Дженсен ни разу не свернул с пути. И тоже начал оставлять свои собственные знаки. В первый раз ему показалось это дурацкой затеей, но после четырех месяцев преследования парня Дженсен решил, что обязан хотя бы немного рассказать ему о своих мытарствах. Каждые несколько недель он находил очередной рисунок на какой-нибудь стене, небольшой кусочек истории парня, которой тот делился с Дженсеном. И Дженсен начал оставлять около картин записки в пустых консервных банках. После этого маршрут, которому он следовал, начал все чаще петлять, возвращаясь назад, и Дженсен чувствовал, что прав, оставляя после себя свои мысли, спрятанные в жестянках.  
  
Он не знал человека, которого преследовал, или куда тот направлялся, но, тем не менее, продолжал идти за ним. Дженсен улыбнулся, когда вышел на окраину очередного городка и наткнулся на изображение улыбающегося лица. Парень нарисовал свою историю на приветственном баннере и подписал изящной буквой «J». На картине его куртка была вся в дырах, зато на нем красовались новые ботинки. «Джей» привел Дженсена в магазин спортивных товаров, не полностью разграбленный. Куртку себе Джей там, очевидно, не нашел, а вот Дженсену повезло больше. Он провел два дня в тепле магазина, наловил в расставленные силки достаточно дичи, чтобы еды хватило еще на несколько дней пути, прежде чем снова отправиться в дорогу.  
  
Тщательно исследовав магазин, Дженсен нашел новый рюкзак, две разномастные перчатки и точильный камень. Когда-то давно — до Огня — он посчитал бы все бесполезной ерундой. Теперь же это было сокровище.  
  
По дороге из города Дженсен набрел на небольшое кафе и вошел внутрь через сломанные двери. Когда-то это, вероятно, было приятное место, одно из тех, что Дженсен, наверное, обязательно бы посетил до того, как все пошло к чертям. Он бы сейчас левую руку отдал за чашку кофе или горячего какао. Почти согласился, когда в последний раз оказался на Рынке. Ему предлагали горячую еду и теплую постель. Но в качестве платы продавец хотел присоединиться к нему в этой постели, а Дженсен еще не готов был торговать своим телом за тепло и почти забытый комфорт. Хотя и не боялся признать, что иногда соблазн был велик.  
  
Дженсен обошел кафе, чтобы убедиться, что никаких сюрпризов его тут не ожидает и поискать что-нибудь полезное. Он нашел несколько листков бумаги и, смахнув рукавом грязь с прилавка, тщательно разровнял их о край. Вернулся в зал, присел за один из столиков, достал фляжку и сделал глоток, чувствуя себя почти как в старые времена. Убрав флягу, он разложил перед собой найденные листы. Вытащил из сумки деревянную палочку и зажигалку. Это были самые ценные его вещи, и Дженсен улыбался про себя, поджигая конец палочки и глядя, как тот чернеет.  
  
Когда обожженный конец немного остыл, Дженсен поднес его к бумаге и начал писать очередную записку своему другу-художнику.  
  
_Джей,_  
  
однажды, я тебя обязательно нагоню. Было бы неплохо путешествовать с кем-то рядом. Я знаю, что у нас не всегда есть возможность оставаться на месте, даже если хочется, но, может быть, в ближайшее время ты попробуешь меня дождаться? Я в одном маленьком кафе. Тут, в бывшей комнате для персонала, есть диван, и я собираюсь провести на нем эту ночь. Если мы когда-нибудь снова окажемся поблизости, я мог бы задержаться в этом городке на день-два, осмотреться. Похоже, это неплохое место. Надеюсь, где бы ты ни оказался этим вечером, ты отыщешь теплый уголок. В последнее время становится теплее. Мы поэтому идем в этом направлении, да, Джей? Как бы там ни было, надеюсь, ты найдешь где-нибудь теплую куртку на случай, если начнет снова по-настоящему холодать. Я переживаю за тебя. Если ты перестанешь оставлять мне рисунки, куда мне идти? Мне некого будет преследовать, и я не собираюсь возвращаться на Гейнтаунский Рынок и селиться там. Кофе — это, конечно, здорово, но думаю, я бы предпочел твою компанию тем типам, что мне его предлагали. Береги себя и продолжай рисовать для меня.  
Джен.  
  


***

  
Дженсен понимал, что перед ним. Ненавидел, но понимал. Он опустился на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть все внимательней, но на сердце стало тяжело и дыхание сбилось. Кровь высохла уже давно, возможно, день или даже два назад. Дженсен не был следопытом, но многому научился, когда начался Холод. Как и любой из тех, кто жил за пределами Рынка.  
  
Человек был атакован стаей собак. Дженсен не слышал ни единого звука кроме слабого свиста ветра в ветвях умирающих деревьев, но на всякий случай держался начеку. Он встал и принялся внимательно осматриваться, пытаясь убедиться, что все понял правильно. Нельзя было торопиться с выводами. Обычно нападение собак означало верную смерть, но Джею могло повезти, если кровь вообще была его. Дженсен пережил однажды подобную атаку, и это случилось в самом начале, еще до того, как он научился выживать. Сработал инстинкт, ну, и ему просто повезло, что три пса были истощены от голода.  
  
Джей умный и сильный. Он бы нашел способ выкрутиться. За те два года, что Дженсен следовал за ним, этого парня ничто не могло остановить, и Дженсен не верил, что какой-то стае это удалось.  
  
Он упал на колени у входа в переулок и едва не зарыдал от счастья, обнаружив человеческие следы, ведущие прочь от пятен крови. Он не думал о том, что делает, просто пошел по следам. Дженсен знал, где находится, помнил этот проклятый город, который две недели назад посчитал таким приятным местом. Он не понимал, почему Джей кружил вокруг этого места. Иногда он задавался вопросом, не пытается ли Джей найти его, не решил ли он, что Дженсен будет ждать его здесь. Он и сам думал об этом, но не мог перестать двигаться, пока двигался Джей. Он не мог рисковать тем, что Джей пойдет дальше без него.  
  
Следы вели в восточную часть города. Дженсен зашагал быстрее: уже темнело, и он знал, что если вскорости не найдет ответ, то ему придется остановиться на ночь. Даже если пятна были старыми, Дженсен не мог унять беспокойство при мысли, что Джей где-то истекает кровью, ожидая его помощи. Это было лишено всякого смысла, но ведь и его навязчивое преследование неизвестного художника через всю охваченную Холодом страну тоже нельзя назвать логичным.  
  
Через три квартала Дженсен обнаружил место короткого привала и брошенные окровавленные тряпки. Он двинулся дальше, радуясь, что последние пару дней не шел снег. Следы были отлично видны, и Дженсен не остановился, даже когда стемнело. Конечно, опасно было привлекать к себе внимание открытым светом, но он решил рискнуть своим фонариком, чтобы продолжить поиски.  
  
Час спустя он остановился и оглядел здание, перед которым оказался. Обернувшись, посмотрел сначала на баннер с нарисованной картиной, потом на землю, чтобы убедиться, что оставленная им банка с запиской исчезла. Кафе выглядело темным и зловещим, и Дженсен с трудом сглотнул: следы вели прямо внутрь.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув и выключив фонарик, Дженсен шагнул к двери. Подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, и тихо вошел. Внутри с последнего раза, что он был здесь, ничего не изменилось, но он прислушивался к тишине, пока не убедился, что в помещении ничто и никто не движется.  
  
Он прошел мимо прилавка и дальше по коридору в сторону комнаты для персонала. У дальней стены по-прежнему стоял длинный диван, и Дженсен прикусил губу, заметив лежащего на нем человека, укрытого потрепанным одеялом. Дженсен подошел ближе, но человек не пошевелился.  
  
Страх снова заставил его двинуться вперед, и Дженсен остановился, только когда приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Он едва не коснулся лежащего тела, но удержался в последний момент; вместо этого упал на колени и увидел, что грудь человека поднимается и опускается в ровном ритме дыхания. Дженсен на секунду прикрыл глаза, благодаря небеса, что не нашел труп, а потом коснулся лба спящего тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
Джей пошевелился во сне, но глаза не открыл. Дженсен задержал руку, пытаясь определить температуру, но лоб не казался горячим. Дженсен на минуту опустил голову на край дивана, потом повернулся и сел, прислонившись к нему спиной. Он ужасно устал от ходьбы и нервотрепки прошедшего дня. И не мог оставить Джея — а Дженсен точно знал, что это был Джей, столько раз видел это лицо на картинах. Хотя художник был к себе несправедлив, в жизни он оказался намного красивее.  
  
Дженсен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, намереваясь бодрствовать всю ночь и охранять человека, ставшего ему почти другом — и через минуту уже крепко спал.  
  


***

  
Дженсен заморгал от яркого света и со стоном пошевелил головой, разминая затекшую шею. Потянулся до хруста в позвоночнике, но тут что-то коснулось его затылка, и Дженсен дернулся, отползая в сторону. А обернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с художником. Тот сидел на диване, глядя на Дженсена большими глазами.  
  
— Э... привет. Все хорошо. Я не причиню тебе вреда, — тихо произнес он.  
  
Дженсен никогда даже не пытался представить, как бы мог говорить Джей, но голос ему понравился. Теплый и полный эмоций. Дженсен таращился на Джея, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Он шел за ним два года. А теперь, сидя прямо напротив, не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Я Джаред.  
  
— Джаред? — первое слово помогло справиться с нерешительностью. Дженсен улыбнулся. — Тебе идет. Я пытался понять, что означает «Джей», но так и не угадал. В мыслях я просто начал называть тебя Джеем.  
  
— А Джен?  
  
— Дженсен. Ты в порядке? Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты здесь.  
  
— Я видел кровь, — не отставал Дженсен, поднимаясь с пола. — Собирался разбудить тебя ночью, но температуры у тебя не было, и следов свежей крови я не нашел.  
  
— Со мной все хорошо. Напоролся на стаю собак на окраине города. Мне удалось убежать, но когда запрыгивал на пожарную лестницу, ударился головой. А ты знаешь, что говорят о травмах головы.  
  
Дженсен подошел к Джареду и принялся перебирать его волосы. Он даже не сразу понял, что делает, но Джаред его не остановил. Волосы у него были спутанными и грязными, но кровоточащих ран на голове Дженсен не увидел. Обнаружил только шишку и подсохшую коросту на ссадине, и вздохнул с облегчением.  
  
— Я боялся, что тебя укусили. Кто знает, какую заразу нынче можно подхватить, особенно от укуса.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся:  
  
— Ты обо мне беспокоился.  
  
— Естественно. Я не смогу тебя преследовать, если ты умрешь. Куда мне тогда идти? Я же просто следую за тобой.  
  
Улыбка Джареда померкла:  
  
— Правда? Просто идешь за мной?  
  
— А что? Ты думал, я оставляю записки всем случайным незнакомцам, с которыми мог пересечься по пути?  
  
Джаред уткнулся взглядом в свои руки.  
  
— Но я никогда не говорил тебе, куда иду.  
  
— Знаю. Но помнишь эти избитые фразы, что все постоянно повторяли? Мне кажется, одна подходит довольно точно. О путешествии. Пока я двигаюсь, направление неважно. Единственное, что я понимал... — Дженсен вдруг осознал, как близко стоит к Джареду, но отходить ему совершенно не хотелось, — ты был моим единственным в мире другом, и я не мог не идти за тобой.  
  
Джаред мягко улыбнулся:  
  
— Мне столько раз хотелось опустить руки и сдаться, но я вспоминал первую найденную записку. Мне тогда пришлось вернуться на ту заброшенную военную базу — я забыл там кое-что — а ты оставил для меня письмо. Около года назад я понял, что ты всегда оставлял мне письма там, где картины были на открытой местности. А если я рисовал на стене в каком-нибудь незаметном переулке или внутри здания, ты просто шел дальше.  
  
— Просто мне казалось, что ты чувствовал себя в безопасности в тех местах, и было больше шансов, что ты туда вернешься.  
  
— Конечно, я возвращался. Как только понял, что именно ты делаешь. А что мне еще оставалось? Ты мой лучший друг, и был им последние полтора года. Кто еще стал бы следовать за мной в нынешней ситуации?  
  
Дженсен отошел на шаг и рассмеялся:  
  
— Так куда же мы все-таки шли, Джаред?  
  
Джаред огляделся вокруг и развел руками:  
  
— По мне, так это место не хуже любого другого. Что скажешь, Дженсен? Стоит нам устроиться здесь как дома?  
  
Дженсен пару минут внимательно разглядывал Джареда, пока не понял, что тот совершенно серьезен. Неважно, что они только что встретились, Джаред настолько ему доверяет, что хочет остаться рядом. Дженсен и сам хотел того же. Он пошутил об этом в своем последнем письме, но Джаред, похоже, воспринял все серьезно.  
  
— По-моему, дома тут требуют ремонта, зато цены на недвижимость невысокие.  
  
Джаред рассмеялся:  
  
— Мы можем остаться здесь, пока не найдем место, которое сделаем нашим навсегда, — он подошел ближе.  
  
Дженсен не мог оторвать от него глаз, но и Джаред смотрел на него не отрываясь. Он тоже шагнул вперед.  
  
— Можно выйти после завтрака и поискать жилье, больше подходящее для нас двоих.  
  
— Мне кажется, это отличная идея, Дженсен. Не уверен, что после многих лет беспрерывного движения я смогу остаться на одном месте навсегда, но я готов попробовать. Что скажешь?  
  
Дженсен кивнул:  
  
— Думаю, у тебя только что появился партнер, Джаред.  
  
— Партнер?  
  
Тут до Дженсена дошло, как это могло прозвучать, он посмотрел на Джареда и понял, что тот чего-то ждет. Дженсен не был уверен, чего именно, но после долгого пути в одиночку, он готов был отправиться за Джаредом куда угодно.  
  
— Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, Джаред. Я следовал за тобой два года. Я вошел в этот город, боясь, что потерял тебя.  
  
— Твое последнее письмо? Оно мне очень понравилось. Вернуться сюда, изучить местность. Отсюда не очень далеко до Рынка, если понадобится, мы могли бы легко туда добраться. Дело в том, что мне нужен друг. Чтобы кто-то прикрывал мне спину, помог устроиться здесь. Но мне кажется, у нас с тобой нечто другое.  
  
— Нечто другое? Например?  
  
— Думаю, мы могли бы стать не только друзьями, а чем-то большим, если тебя, конечно, это интересует.  
  
Дженсен подошел еще ближе, и Джаред, схватив его за бедро, притянул к себе вплотную. Дженсен улыбнулся, глядя ему в лицо.  
  
— Чем-то большим? Знаешь, вполне возможно, меня заинтересует это что-то большее.  
  
Джаред коснулся его губ в легком поцелуе, и Дженсен обмяк, прижимаясь к нему. Впервые за долгое время на душе стало тепло, и когда они оторвались наконец друг от друга, он прижался лбом ко лбу Джареда.  
  
— Я так рад, что остановился и нашел тебя, Дженсен, — прошептал Джаред.  
  
Дженсен посмотрел на него с улыбкой:  
  
— Я пошел бы за тобой на край земли, Джаред. Хорошо, что идти пришлось всего лишь до Омахи.


End file.
